Disruption
by Flor Sorceri
Summary: Ch4 Butch:—Lo siento, Butch —dijo mientras se acomodaba la ropa que yo segundos antes había tratado de quitarle—, pero estoy tratando algo serio con Mitch y… No puedo. Los siento. —Algo dentro de mí enloqueció con sus putas palabras. ¿Acaso no sabía que era lo que le estaba ofreciendo? ¿Acaso no me veía? ¿A mí? Era un jodido hombre de la mafia y yo siempre conseguía lo que quería…
1. Rotten (Brick)

**_Rotten_**

 **Summary: —Mataría por ti, Blossom. Nunca lo olvides —murmuraba siempre cuando terminábamos de consumar nuestro amor. Ella siempre reía o hacia un comentario gracioso. O simplemente me besaba… Nunca sospechando la oscura verdad que se escondía tras mis palabras. ADVERTENCIA: Este one-shot tiene incesto y a un Brick muy psicópata. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo.**

 _ **Nota: Ningún personaje me pertenece.**_

La primera vez que mate tenía siete años.

En ese entonces puedo decir que fue un completo accidente. El niño simplemente no se callaba. No dejaba de molestarnos a mí y a mi melliza, burlándose de todas esas cosas que nos hacen diferentes y especiales.

Siempre fui una persona que reacciona de forma violenta ante las provocaciones, a primera vista soy muy frío y retórico, retraído y solitario. Puedo tolerar que se burlen de mis ojos rojos como la sangre, de mi cabello pelirrojo como el corazón de un rubí, pero no puedo soportar la idea de que mi adorada hermana sea ridiculizada por todas esas cualidades que la hacen perfecta.

Porque ella es perfecta.

Pero en ese entonces nadie parecía notarlo, nadie parecía ver en Blossom lo que yo siempre vi. Que ella era un ángel con sus ojos del rosa más suave que podía haber, su piel blanca como la nieve con finas pecas espolvoreadas en sus mejillas y su cabello rojo con mechones dorados entretejidos en ellos. Ella era hermosa.

Y yo era demoniaco.

Así, que sí, podían burlarse de mí. Pero nunca de ella.

Yo lo único que hice fue empujar al molesto niño y este se cayó por las escaleras, y se rompió el cuello.

Listo. Finito. Las burlas se habían acabado.

Fue un completo accidente porque mi intención nunca fue matarlo… Pero estaría mintiendo si digo que al final no lo disfrute.

El sonido del hueso al romperse... Música para mis oídos…

La sangre que formó un pequeño charco debajo de la cabeza del niño… Del mismo tono que el color de mis ojos…

Y la vida dejar esos ojos antes vibrantes… Me hacía sentir poderoso.

Saber que con tan solo una acción podía jugar a ser Dios… O el Diablo.

Blossom había llorado. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Había presenciado una muerte. Yo fui llevado a la comisaria. Pero era un niño de siete años, nadie nunca pensaría que había malicia en mi interior, a pesar del color de mis ojos. Por lo que los cargos fueron retirados y todo quedo como un trágico accidente.

Desde luego recibimos terapia, todos querían saber que había dentro de esa cabecita pelirroja nuestra después de presenciar una muerte. Pero yo siempre fui bueno para fingir.

Nunca nadie podía meterse en mi cabeza.

A partir de ahí las burlas cesaron.

Todos me temían. Podía estar absuelto de culpa ante la ley, pero eso no significaba que la gente me perdonaría.

Sin embargo ellos nunca me importaron. No buscaba su aprobación o su perdón… Solo quería a Blossom.

Protegerla de todos y cuidarla. Amarla.

Sabía que el mundo estaba podrido, yo era el vivo ejemplo de eso.

Parecía que mientras yo había nacido con toda esta maldad, ella se había quedado con todo lo bueno y dulce.

Ella era la imagen de todo lo bueno y puro… La única que me seguía tratando como una persona a la que se debe cuidar y amar.

La gente me trataba con odio. Mis padres, a partir de ese accidente, me miraban con recelo. No tenía que ser un gran genio para saber que también me temían.

Yo intentaba ser un buen hijo, ¡juro que lo intente! Solo quería que madre me volviera a sostener fuerte, como si no quisiera nunca dejarme ir. Que padre volviera a mirarme orgulloso y volviera a jugar conmigo… Pero eso nunca volvió a pasar.

Madre evitaba incluso mirarme. Padre solo me hablaba para regañarme. Y la única que estaba ahí para mí era mi hermana.

Solo ella…

Mi melliza se convirtió en mi mundo.

La segunda muerte vino a los catorce años.

Todo había transcurrido con normalidad. Había olvidado como esa muerte me había hecho sentir.

Solo era yo, Brick Utonium, un chico normal que intentaba cada día ser mejor para enorgullecer a su hermana. Para merecer el amor puro que ella me profetizaba.

Pero todo eso cambio cuando ese niño cuatro ojos llamado Dexter robó el primer beso de Blossom.

En ese entonces no había entendido que fue lo que me paso. Solo lo vi a él presionar sus labios contras los de mi hermana… Y todo se había vuelto rojo.

¿Cómo se atrevía esa patética escoria a tocar a alguien como Blossom? ¿Cómo…?

Actué por instinto.

Solo quería verlo pagar…

Verlo retorcerse de arrepentimiento por atreverse a profanar algo tan dulce e inocente como lo era mi hermana…

Por robar algo que debió ser mío para tomar.

Primero lo golpee tan fuerte y tan duro… Toda mi rabia e importancia escrita en cada golpe. Se sintió bien. Tan bien.

No había sentido un placer así en mi vida, que no tuviera nada que ver con estar en la compañía de Blossom.

Luego saque mi cuchillo… Y me rencontré a mí mismo en la sangre escarlata, tan profunda y brillante, que salía de una garganta cortada.

Esto es lo que era yo… Lo que debía hacer…

Pero no podía… Sabía que con hacer esto, con manchar mis manos de sangre, ya no podría volver a tocarla… Volver a acariciar su suave cabello, sus mejillas…

Y besarla. Besarla como tantas veces había soñado en hacer…

Se quedaría solo así. En un sueño.

Porque primero me condenaría antes que tocar a Blossom con mis manos manchadas de la sangre de otro…

Otro.

Oculte el cuerpo.

Sabía que nadie me descubriría si era cuidadoso. Yo siempre había sido la segunda persona más inteligente de este maldito pueblo, la primera siempre fue Blossom.

¿Por qué ella la primera y yo el segundo? Simple. A mí no me gustaba estudiar, pero siempre fui muy astuto en ciertas cosas. Y planear todo para que nunca nadie ligara la desaparición de Dexter conmigo, fue una de ellas.

Regrese a casa. Ella estaba durmiendo en su recamara.

Siempre me había gustado verla dormir. Me recordaba a un ángel, etéreo y puro.

Y yo… Sucio… Con la sangre de esa escoria…

Por lo que me duche en su baño lo mejor que pude, pero aun podía verla en mis manos… En mi cuello… En mi rostro.

Hice lo que borraría esa imagen y la sustituiría por una más… Tolerable.

Mi sangre empezó a gotear por mis dedos. La herida era profunda, la cicatriz que resultaría sería muy grande y muy fea, pero era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar con tal de volver a tocar a Blossom.

Como siempre, ella me encontró.

Parecía como si ella siempre supiera cuando estaba cerca, como si me sintiera. Inclusive dormida.

Me gustaba eso.

Saber que yo era una constante presencia dentro de ella… Sublime.

Lloro, ¡oh, como lloro al encontrarme así! Y como disfrute de limpiar sus lágrimas de preocupación con mis dedos sangrientos.

Mi sangre mancho su rostro.

Esa fue la primera vez que la marque.

Los asesinatos siguieron. No podía parar.

Me convertí en la pesadilla de todo hombre, mujer y niño que podía existir. Y cada muerte me volvía más sediento, más ansioso por mi próxima víctima.

Era muy cuidadoso. Varios me señalaban como el culpable de todas esas desapariciones, pero simplemente por mi apariencia tenebrosa. Nadie nunca tuvo una prueba solida de mí, porque simplemente nada me conectaba con mis víctimas.

Así como mataba a un compañero de clases que me caía mal, mataba a una señora que vivía al otro lado del pueblo y que nunca había visto. Cada muerte la hacía parecer personal, pero en realidad no era así.

No discriminaba. No era selectivo.

Solo quería saciar a ese monstruo dentro de mí. Solo quería ver ese color carmesí bañar mis manos y salpicar mi rostro.

Solo quería tocarla a ella.

Cada asesinato que cometí significo una nueva cicatriz en mi brazo.

Tenía que limpiar toda esa suciedad si quería volver a acariciarla… Y cada vez se hacía más jodidamente difícil resistirme a ella.

No supe cómo fue o qué paso, pero mis sentimientos ahí estaban. Y no eran nada fraternales.

Tal vez fue porque me acepto tal y como era cuando era niño. Tal vez fue porque ella era la única que seguía ahí cuando todos me acusaban de ser el demonio que vino a traer desgracias al pueblo.

Ella era la única que me defendía. La única que cuidaba mis heridas todas las noches que me encontraba sangrando en el baño… Limpiando mis pecados.

La única que quería buscarme ayuda por mi actitud autodestructiva y que se ilumino de alegría cuando acepte ir con un psicólogo a contarle "mis problemas."

Blossom Utonium la única que me amaba de verdad.

Y yo la amaba. Con todo mi ser podrido y retorcido.

La amaba… y la tendría.

Fui más cuidadoso de lo que en ningún asesinato habría sido. Tenía que lograr que ese inocente y puro amor que Blossom me profetizaba se transformara en algo… Más.

Yo sabía que mis ojos eran demoniacos, que mi actitud era violenta y problemática… Pero eso no significaba que no fuera atractivo ante las chicas.

Me asegure de provocarla, de cuidarla y hacerla sentir la chica más especial en la tierra… Para luego dejarla por mi cita del día.

Me gustaba mucho ver sus ojos rosas ser llenados de alegría cuando toda mi atención estaba en ella… Y como ardían de celos cuando estaba con otra chica.

Su atracción hacia mi surgió tan natural como debía ser. La seduje pero nunca la forcé.

Si me hubiera rechazado cuando la bese en nuestro cumpleaños número dieciocho… Tal vez habría aceptado que nuestra relación fraternal nunca podría evolucionar a lo que yo quería.

Pero no lo hiso.

Sus suaves y rosados labios se amoldaron a los míos como nada nunca lo había hecho. Y la pasión con la que me respondió, encendió todos mis instintos…

Ella iba a ser mía…

Solo mía.

Nuestra relación fue todo un secreto, por obvias razones. Pero eso no quiere decir que no fue hermosa.

Al fin la tenía como la quería, podía tocarla y ella sabía con qué tipo de anhelo lo hacía. Podía besarla y marcarla como mía todas las veces que quería.

Yo seguía saliendo con otras chicas, pero era solo para aparentar, así como ella se vio muchas veces forzada a aceptar a salir con idiotas para que igual nadie sospechara.

Por supuesto, todos esos tipos nunca intentaban nada con ella. Me aseguraba de charlar con ellos antes de que la cita empezara.

Y al final del día, después de que termináramos de fingir, tenía que tenerla. Recordarle con mis caricias que ella siempre sería la única para mí, y con mis besos que nunca la dejaría ir.

—Mataría por ti, Blossom. Nunca lo olvides —murmuraba siempre cuando terminábamos de consumar nuestro amor.

Ella siempre reía o hacia un comentario gracioso. O simplemente me besaba… Nunca sospechando la oscura verdad que se escondía tras mis palabras.

Durante meses no sentí la necesidad de matar a alguien.

¿Para qué hacerlo cuando me sentía tan completo? ¿Por qué volvería a manchar mis manos con la inmunda sangre de otras personas, cuando mejor podía llenarlas con la textura de su piel? ¿Por qué?

Por ella.

Cumpliría su promesa. Mataría por ella. Para estar con ella…

Para siempre.

Él los descubrió.

Padre había entrado a su habitación cuando notó que no había bajado a desayunar.

Me había quedado dormido, Blossom hace mucho que se había ido con madre al pueblo a comprar la despensa de la semana. Y yo había estado muy cansado para recoger sus cosas de la cama, por eso cuando entro padre no pude evitar que viera toda la ropa de Blossom esparcida en mi cuarto.

Pude ver en los ojos de mi padre que intentaba darle otra explicación a esto, que tal vez todas estas prendas rosas pertenecían a alguien más, a una tipa cualquiera con la que me revolcaba.

Pude dejarlo que creyera eso, después de todo lo último que se pensaría era en que dos hermanos estuvieran en una relación para nada fraternal. Pero la duda estaría siempre ahí…

Y cualquier cosa que amenazara mi relación con Blossom debía ser eliminada.

Así que se lo dije. Confirme sus peores sospechas.

Me llamó enfermo. Monstruo.

Demonio.

Había corrompido a su dulce hijita. Había violado cada parte de ella. De ese angelito.

No soporte que pusiera la relación más hermosa que había tenido en la vida de esa manera. Como si fuera algo impuro y malo.

Algo que no debía existir.

Nunca me había desecho de mi preciado cuchillo, con el que asesine a Dexter y a muchos otros.

Y con el cual mate a mi padre.

Esa sensación de nuevo me invadió. La de poder.

La embriaguez…

No podía enterrar esta necesidad. Tarde o temprano volvería a salir…

Porque esto era lo que yo era. Y siempre seria.

Me deshice del cuerpo, limpie toda evidencia. Me asegure de que todos pensaran que él nos había abandonado. Inclusive mate a la asistente de papá para que pensaran que había huido con ella. Vacié las cuentas del banco, hackeando el sistema por computadora, deje lo suficiente para sobrevivir unos años y oculte lo demás en otra cuenta.

Deje pistas, notas, para que todos se tragaran el cuento de que mi padre tenía una amante. Y todos al final se lo creyeron, inclusive empezaron a inventar historias de como padre miraba a su asistente, de cómo se encerraban en la oficina más de lo debido.

Chismes. Típico de la naturaleza humana.

Madre quedo destrozada. Nunca nadie sospecho que alguien tan intachable como padre podía engañarla así y dejarla como un cobarde.

Nunca nadie sospecho que yo andaba detrás de esto.

Blossom fue la más difícil de convencer. ¿Cómo podía tragarse eso de que padre nunca los quiso cuando noches antes le dio un beso de buenas noches? ¿Cuándo todas las mañanas le decía: Buenos días, mi princesa? ¿Cuándo siempre que quería salir la interrogaba arduamente de con quién y a dónde iba? ¿Cuándo siempre que lo miraba podía observar el arduo amor que le profetizaba a ella y a su madre? ¿Cómo?

Pero los chismes pronto la golpearon, me asegure de que así fuera. Pronto mi amada también tuvo que aceptar que tal vez padre no era el hombre que ella pensó que era.

Sin embargo las dudas de lo nuestro también la golpearon.

—Yo nunca te dejaría, Bloss —dije mientras secaba sus lágrimas con mis dedos—. La sangre nunca abandona a la sangre, y tú eres mi sangre… Y eres mía. Solo mía.

Ella me creyó.

Y yo también lo creí. Después de todo habíamos venido a este mundo juntos y así nos iríamos.

Madre se volvió paranoica. Temía que sus dos hijos también la abandonaran, por lo que nos vigilaba más de lo normal. Cosa que hacia cada vez más difícil que Blossom y yo estuviéramos juntos.

Lo cual me estaba volviendo una persona… Irritada.

Y gente moría cuando estaba de ese humor.

No quería volver a matar, solo quería estar con Blossom, pero no podía evitarlo. De algún modo tenía que saciar mi hambre.

Y si no era con mi bella hermana…

Pero no podía seguir así. Mi madre no dejaba de vigilar a Blossom y mi anhelo por ella crecía cada día, así como la sed de venganza y miedo entre los pueblerinos también aumentaba. Pronto acudirían a métodos arcaicos para intentar encontrar al asesino.

Así que de nuevo tuve que cumplir mi promesa.

Mataría por ti…

Sin embargo esta vez no mate a nadie. Hice lo que todo buen ciudadano haría…

Entregue al asesino.

Todos se sorprendieron que el pobre demonio del pueblo hiciera lo correcto y entregara a su madre.

Hubo una investigación, pero todas las pruebas estaban ahí. Cuerpos enterrados en el patio trasero, el cuchillo de los asesinatos escondido debajo del colchón de su madre… Un cabello en una de sus más recientes víctimas. Y su actitud paranoica e inestable.

Si, la Sra. Utonium era indiscutiblemente el asesino.

Blossom lloro. Primero su padre los abandonaba y ahora su madre resultaba ser una psicópata.

Nuestra familia estaba maldita. Ahora solo nos teníamos el uno al otro.

Como siempre debió ser.

Este es mi cuento. Esta es mi vida.

¿Crees que soy un monstruo? ¿Qué soy un demonio?

Tienes razón lo soy.

Estoy podrido. Demente y retorcido.

Pero también estoy enamorado. Irrevocable y perdidamente.

Pero no te equivoque.

Si, al principio mate por ella, para que pararan las burlas, por celos. Pero eso no hizo que continuara haciéndolo. Lo hice porque encontré una satisfacción en ver la vida dejar el cuerpo de mis víctimas.

Continuare matando por ella, para deshacerme de cualquiera obstáculo que intente apartarme de ella. Mi nuevo cuchillo siempre estará afilado, por si alguien en esta sucia ciudad descubre que somos hermanos.

Pero también seguiré matando por el placer de hacerlo.

Continuare y continuare y no me detendré. Porque yo lo necesito para vivir.

Es mi vicio… Es mi obsesión.

Así como ella. Mi melliza. Mi vida.

Soy un demonio y ella es un ángel.

Yo mato por placer y diversión y ella salva vidas como doctora por la compasión de su corazón. Somos lo más opuesto que hay.

Pero yo toco el cielo cada vez que estoy en sus brazos. Lo veo y lo siento.

Y ella no sabe que la marco con la sangre del infierno cada vez que la toco, pero la marca está ahí. Yo puedo verla.

Y ahora ella está ligada a mí con algo más profundo que simples promesas de amor, más unida a mí que por el simple parentesco de sangre.

Ahora nuestra semilla al fin ha florecido. Nuestro amor al fin ha dado un fruto.

Si va a ser un angelito como su madre o un demonio como yo aún está por verse.

Pero al fin, con esto, nunca nadie podrá separarnos. Ahora si ella es mía completamente.

Para siempre.

 _ **Nota de Autor: Hola a todos. Bueno, este es mi primer One-Shot y fue algo que se me vino a la mente leyendo tantos Fanfictions sobre esta pareja. Encontré uno que otro sobre ellos dos cometiendo incesto, pero yo quería darle un toque más… oscuro. Además hay tantos Fanfic sobre Brick siendo un completo psicópata pero no siendo así de oscuro y retorcido, y obsesionado con su hermanita Blossom.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y que yo haya podido captar esa mente oscura y retorcida que tanto**_ _ **quería que me saliera.**_

 _ **Por favor díganme que opinan. En verdad me gustaría saber si me salió y si no pues también. Toda crítica constructiva es bienvenida.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Sorceri.**_


	2. Perfection (Blossom)

**Perfection**

 _ **Summary: —**_ _ **No juegues con cosas que est**_ _ **á**_ _ **n m**_ _ **á**_ _ **s all**_ _ **á**_ _ **de tu control, Pinky. Podr**_ _ **í**_ _ **as terminar lastimada.**_ _ **¡Oh, pero a mí me encantaba jugar! En especial con él. Pero como todos, Brick se dejaba guiar por las apariencias. No lograba ver que detrá**_ _ **s de mi aparente fr**_ _ **ágil y desequilibrada apariencia… Había alguien que estaba dispuesta a todo para ganar su afecto.**_ _ **Inclusive matar, si con eso obligaba al destino a que estuvié**_ _ **ramos juntos.**_ _ **ADVERTENCIA**_ _ **: Este One-Shot tiene a una Blossom muy trastornada y obsesiva.**_

 _ **Nota: Ningún personaje me pertenece.**_

La vida no es color de rosa como los libros nos la pintan.

Yo lo sé muy bien... Y eso que soy la epifanía de lo rosa. O bueno, mis ojos principalmente lo son.

Pero la vida no lo es...

La vida es cruel y violenta.

Roja... Roja como los ojos de mi amado.

Él es la realidad. Mi realidad.

Lo único que me mantiene anclada a este mundo.

Porque yo soy rosa. Rosa como la vida en los cuentos de hadas.

Rosa... Como la irrealidad.

Imperfecta.

Desde que nací fui todo un fenómeno.

En los tiempos oscuros habría sido llamada bruja solo por mi apariencia. Mi cabello es de un feo rojo zanahoria, mi piel es demasiado pálida y pecas se esparcen en mis mejillas. Y no mencionemos mis ojos...

Padre y madre siempre me dijeron que eran hermosos. Que yo era especial. Soy de ese 0.00000...1% que nace con ojos de un color exótico.

Debía sentirme afortunada.

Por un momento lo hice... Pero eso no duró. Porque en el momento en que puse un pie en la escuela mi peculiaridad fue el foco de todas las burlas y abusos que sufrí.

Todos querían hacer llorar a la niñita de ojos raros.

Nadie nunca me tendió una mano gentil o unas dulces palabras, que no fueran mis padres o mis maestros.

Ahora entiendo por qué, pero en ese entonces no sabía que eran los celos que inundaban a las niñas cuando me veían. No sabía que los niños solo les seguían la corriente.

En ese entonces solo sabía que no me querían entre ellos.

Así que me encerré en la soledad.

Pero nadie puede estar completamente solo. No si se quiere sobrevivir.

Pronto encontré a mis mejores amigos, a los únicos que me entendían y podían sacarme de esta realidad cruel...

Los libros.

Me volví una ávida lectora. Todo libro que caía en mis manos era devorado sin piedad.

El conocimiento poco a poco alimento mi avariciosa mente. Pronto fui la chica más inteligente de la escuela... Era un genio total.

Otra razón por la que se burlaban de mí.

La nerd. La cerebrito. La cuatro ojos. Porque si, tuve que empezar a usar lentes si quería cuidar mi vista. Y esas cosas de cristal y metal, en vez de opacar mis ojos, parecían solo hacerlos más el centro de atención.

Tal vez estoy siendo un poco injusta en catalogar a toda la humanidad como un monstruo sin piedad, hambriento de carne fresca como yo. Tal vez no todos eran malos conmigo y algunos en verdad querían ser mis amigos. Tal vez...

Pero cuando eres el foco de varias burlas, lo único que esperas de las demás personas es que también se rían de ti. No logras concebir en tu mente otro trato. Solo logras ver una cara de la moneda.

Fue duro solo crecer entre libros.

Soñar con ser esas personas ficticias que logran vencer todos los obstáculos y tienen su final feliz. Anhelar tener esa vida perfecta, color de rosa.

Rosa. Rosa. Rosa.

Como yo.

Perfecta. Perfecta. Perfecta.

Como yo no era.

Pero sería.

Algún día... Para alguien.

Madre me advirtió que no me enfrascara en la lectura tan arduamente, porque la vida real no es un libro. Decía que si seguía por ese camino me haría una idea errónea de la realidad, de lo que es correcto y lo que no.

Tenía razón.

Debí haberla escuchado cuando pude.

Pero ya era tarde.

Cuando intente cerrar el libro, las páginas ya no me dejaban ir. Estaba atrapada entre letras y letras de irrealidad. Todo lo que hacía se sentía como parte de una historia...

Una historia de terror.

Mi género favorito.

No sé cuándo pasó, o qué fue lo que sucedió, pero de pronto como Don Quijote de La Mancha, yo Blossom Utonium, había perdido el camino.

No me di cuenta de que algo había cambiado dentro de mí hasta que no me topé con él... Mi amado.

El color rojo de la realidad, de la sangre y de sus ojos.

Brick Jojo.

Había escuchado hablar de él en la preparatoria. ¿Quién no lo haría? Él era el chico problemático de la escuela. Peligroso y vicioso. ¡Era todo lo opuesto a mi imagen intachable! Pero también era astuto, retórico y frío... Y sus ojos...

Sus ojos.

La primera vez que esos ojos sangrientos miraron los algodones de azúcar que tenía por ojos... Fue la primera vez que me sentí completa. Fue la primera vez que me sentí en la realidad.

En el aquí y en el ahora. No perdida en un mundo de fantasía, existiendo en este plano solo como un fantasma que come, duerme y respira. Un robot en piloto automático.

Yo era más que solo palabras en hojas.

La soledad que me seguía como una sombra se había ido. Había encontrado mi otra mitad. Esa alma gemela que los libros se esfuerzan mucho por describir y que había intentado imaginar tantas veces...

Por fin estaba enfrente de mí.

Supongo que después de tantas historias llega un momento en que tú quieres escribir la tuya. En qué quieres que esa fantasía en donde un príncipe va cabalgando a rescatarte, se vuelva realidad.

Yo quería eso.

Vivir mi cuento de hadas. En la realidad.

Su realidad.

Pero de nuevo... La vida no es color de rosa. Y si quería tener mi felices por siempre tenía que hacer todo por mí misma.

No iba a esperar a que él viniera a rescatarme porque sabía que nunca llegaría. No para mí. La nerd, cuatro ojos rosa.

Así que espere... Y lo observe desde lejos.

A partir de ese primer encuentro en el que sin querer choque contra él en los pasillos de la escuela y él, caballerosamente a pesar de su malvada reputación, me ayudó a recoger mis cosas, yo no pude dejar de seguirlo.

Aprendí todo de él y mientras más sabia de él, más me gustaba. Más me convencía que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Sin embargo, también hubo tragos amargos. Era una tortura verlo todos los días ser rodeado por esas arpías simplonas que solo lo querían por una cosa. Pero era peor ver como él algunas veces les hacía caso.

Una rabia, avivada por los celos, que nunca había conocido me embargaba cada vez que lo veía con la afortunada de la semana.

Chicas huecas que solo veían su exterior. Yo veía su interior. Todo en él.

Inclusive sus sucios secretos.

Siempre había habido rumores de la fortuna de la familia Jojo. Muchos decían que sus empresas no eran del todo… Rectas. Que había muchas cosas más allá de la superficie del iceberg.

No se equivocaban.

La familia Jojo estaba muy enterrada en el bajo mundo y Brick era un gran participe de esos negocios sucios. A pesar de su corta edad, él y sus hermanos ya tenían un nombre que hacía temblar a los usuarios de ese mundo oscuro.

Los RowdyRuff Boys.

Si esas patéticas niñas supieran con quien se andaban revolcando saldrían despavoridas y horrorizadas.

En cuanto a mi… Sabía que no me había equivocado con él.

Debía ser mío. Solo mío.

¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?

¿Cómo hacer que alguien como él se fije en alguien como yo? Alguien solitario, retraído, con las mejores notas de la escuela y una imagen intachable de niña buena.

Mojigata.

Así que empecé a mandarle notas, cartas, mensajes… Fotos. Todo haciendo alusión de que sabía cada cosa que hacía.

¡Era tan divertido ver su rostro frio transformarse en ceños de furia! Observar como poco a poco se sentía acorralado por alguien que ni siquiera sabía quién era.

Él, el poderoso Brick y líder de los RowdyRuff Boys, estaba dos pasos por detrás de mí. Él lo sabía y lo odiaba con toda su alma. Nunca lo había visto tan al borde, tan violento y a la defensiva.

Saber que yo pude ponerlo así... Y que nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que la nerd de la escuela estaba detrás de todo esto.

Era sublime.

Sabía que era un juego peligroso, pero no tenía nada que perder. Él era lo único que me hacía querer estar en esta realidad…

Sin Brick… Yo estaba atrapada en mi retorcida imaginación.

Voy a ser honesta, normalmente soy una persona muy paciente. Tengo infinita tolerancia en todo lo que hago... Pero descubrí que cuando se trata de Brick, no puedo aguardar.

Así que un día me acerque a él.

Había estado tan emocionada, prácticamente brincaba por la anticipación de volver a sentir el calor de su mirada sobre mí. Sentir el choque rosa de la fantasía con el rojo de la realidad.

La excusa era perfecta: él era el malvado lobo feroz saliéndose de control y por votación unánime, se debía enviar a la oveja que nadie extrañaría a intentar calmar el hambre del lobo.

Así que pare la pelea que estaba teniendo con su hermano Butch. Fue arriesgado y peligroso, pero todo valió la pena cuando él me miro por unos largos segundos de pies a cabeza y dijo:

—No juegues con cosas que están más allá de tu control, Pinky. Podrías terminar lastimada.

¡Oh, pero a mí me encantaba jugar! En especial con él. Pero como todos, Brick se dejaba guiar por las apariencias. No lograba ver que detrás de mi aparente frágil y desequilibrada apariencia… Había alguien que estaba dispuesta a todo para ganar su afecto.

Inclusive matar, si con eso obligaba al destino a que estuviéramos juntos.

Supongo que hubo un tiempo en el que me habría horrorizado por tan siquiera concebir esa idea… Pero ahora no.

La muerte simplemente me sonaba como un capitulo natural en mi vida. Algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar.

Porque así son las historias… En la vida real.

Pinky. Pinky. Pinky. ¡Pinky!

¡Él me había llamado así! Un apelativo tan hermoso y tan… Yo.

Había pensado en mí… Así como yo había pensado en él.

Ya no podía esperar más… Tenía que mostrarme ante él como en realidad era.

Perfecta. Perfecta para él.

Toda mi vida, todas estas líneas, nos llevaron a este clímax… Y no lo decepcionaría. Todo estaba detalladamente planeado... Por algo era la prodigio de Townsville.

Había una chica, una arpía que era una de las favoritas de Brick para revolcarse… Berserk.

Era una zorra, una cualquiera… Pero era tan hermosa. Mentiría si dijera que no hacia una bonita pareja con mi Brick, sino fuera porque también se acostaba con todos los demás chicos de la escuela.

Pero era mi Brick. Mío.

Y si ella no podía respetar ni siquiera eso, entonces debía irse. Para siempre.

Deje la nota en su casillero, junto con uno de mis listones para el cabello. Mi amenaza era clara: o venía completamente solo y desarmado al almacén que había escogido para nuestro encuentro... O enviaría el video a las autoridades en donde claramente sus hermanos y él aparecían matando a un tipo por no pagar sus deudas con la familia Jojo.

Ah, y para ponerle más seriedad al asunto, si algo me llegaba a pasar antes o después de esta cita... Todo sería revelado. Y su familia y él estarían arruinados.

Desde lo lejos pude ver cómo arrugaba el papel con furia. Como tomaba el listón que hace minutos sostenía mi cabellera en una media cola, y lo llevaba a su nariz para olfatearlo...

Pude ver cuando él junto las piezas del rompecabezas...

Pero aún no había visto nada.

Aunque me sentía un poco decepcionada de que él no pudo descubrir quien lo estaba acosando sin mi ayuda, tenía que reconocer que fue lo mejor.

Nunca habría sabido de lo que era capaz sino fuera por él. No me habría sentido tan involucrada en la vida sino fuera por Brick.

Él, inconscientemente, me ayudó a saber quién era. A verme como realmente era en el espejo.

La realidad por fin se abría ante mi... Y yo dejaba entrar en mi todo el color rojo que podía.

Secuestrar a Berserk había sido pan comido. Solo tenía que esperar a que se alejara de su bebida para poder drogarla y llevarla conmigo.

Sabía que nadie me reconocería, la nerd, cuatro ojos y fenómeno había desaparecido. En su lugar estaba la verdadera yo...

La gabardina negra de gamuza se moldeaba a mis antes tímidas curvas, los zapatos de tacón eran un martirio, pero era un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar. Mis lentes se habían ido y un maquillaje nocturno y misterioso decoraba mis ojos, haciendo resaltar orgullosamente su color rosa. Mi cabello estaba suelto y salvaje, ya no me parecía de un horrendo color zanahoria. Ahora veía los mechones rojos y dorados que convivían armoniosamente. Y esas pecas parecían desaparecer por el frío de la noche que resaltaba mi piel pálida.

Esta era Blossom. Segura. Hermosa. Perfecta.

Y fuerte. No solo mental sino físicamente.

El amor en verdad te hace capaz de hacer cualquier cosa... ¿O tal vez era la locura?

Cuando Berserk despertó estaba atada cual vaca en un matadero. Las cadenas la colgaban del techo, haciendo que se despegara del suelo por varios centímetros.

Al principio no me reconoció, pensó que era otra persona. Tal vez un violador o un secuestrador. Pero cuando vio mis ojos rosas, tan únicos y especiales, se relajó. ¡Incluso tuvo el descaro de burlarse de mí!

Ilusa. No se dio cuenta hasta muy tarde que yo era peor que cualquier pesadilla que haya podido imaginar.

Los gritos pronto callaron sus patéticas burlas. Las súplicas... La sangre...

Roja. Roja. ¡Roja!

Vida. Realidad.

Tenía que sentirla recorrer mi cuerpo... Tenía que sentir que estaba aquí y que era real. Qué yo estaba viva y no atrapada en las historias de mi cabeza.

Solo podía imaginarme que así se sentiría ser tocada por Brick... Brick.

Mi bella gabardina pronto fue olvidada en el suelo, mi fino y corto vestido rosa de encaje fue poco a poco manchado con el color de la sangre. Así como mi piel.

La muerte de los mil cortes era el perfecto baño de sangre. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Cuando mi amado al fin llego, mi apariencia era perfecta. El rojo aún estaba fresco en mi vestido rosa, por lo que hacía una perfecta demostración de lo que yo quería en la vida.

Rojo y rosa juntos. Realidad y fantasía.

Perfectos el uno para el otro.

Los ojos escarlata de Brick primero bebieron de la escena sangrienta ante él. Supe que reconoció a la pobre víctima por el ceño que se formó en su boca... ¡Eso no me gusto!

—¿Te gusta mi regalo? —Pregunte para que dejara de mirar a esa zorra. Mi voz era suave y fría... Insensible.

Sin embargo por dentro era todo un caos.

Sus ojos al fin se centraron en mi. Y me aseguraría de que ahí se quedarán... Para siempre.

—Así que siempre fuiste tú —respondió lentamente, como si estuviera cuidando cada palabra que salía de su boca. Ame que Brick reconociera que en este almacén había un peligroso depredador... Y esta vez no era él—... Pinky.

Tuve que morder mi labio para evitar que saliera mi gemido de placer por escucharlo llamarme así. Tenía que concentrarme, solo tenía una oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien con él.

No quería que esto acabara antes de que pudiera comenzar.

—¿Estás enojado?

Avance unos pasos en su dirección, tomando nota de que él en ningún momento intentó apartarse de mí. Al contrario, parecía examinar mi apariencia cada vez más interesado.

—Estoy sorprendido —y no mentía. Pude notar como esos ojos rojos se descongelaban un poco por la auténtica sorpresa que sentía—. Jamás pensé que tú, entre todos, supieras jugar juegos así. Es admirable.

—No quiero tu admiración.

Solo unos pasos nos separaban...

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres, Pinky?

Unos centímetros...

Me pare de puntitas, lo máximo que me permitían estos tacones.

Él se inclinó... Hasta que nuestros rostros eran separados solo por un suspiro...

Nuestro labios...

—Quiero tu amor, Brick —y con eso nuestro labios se tocaron en un beso de completo abandono. De lujuria y pasión.

¿Cómo había llegado a esto? ¿A estos extremos de desesperación y voracidad? ¿A dañar tan irremediablemente mi imagen intachable de niña buena y educada?

¿Cómo?

Simple. Yo era intachable... Pero intachable no es perfección. Y yo tenía que ser perfecta.

Perfecta para él y todo lo que tenía que ofrecerme.

Y su mundo... No era el mundo de rosa que las novelas románticas ms prometían. Era violento y cruel... Sangriento y rojo.

Yo solo tuve que... Dar el siguiente paso al precipicio de la cordura.

Había tenido razón. Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Su toque me hacía sentir viva, más real que la sangre que manchaba mi piel. Más completa que en cualquier libro que pudiera leer.

Y él no me rechazaba... Porque le había demostrado hasta dónde llegaría con tal de estar con él. Todo lo que haría para que estuviéramos juntos.

No me importa si es solo lujuria de su parte o si sólo es miedo...

Mientras se quede conmigo y me haga sentir parte de la realidad... Yo soy feliz.

 _ **Nota de Autor: ¡Hola a todos! Ya sé, ya sé que este es otro One-Shot y no una segunda parte de Rotten, pero es que no me pude resistir. Desde que leí el comentario de Free (¡Gracias!) Se me metió en la cabeza de cómo sería Blossom toda yandere. Y me vinieron muchas imágenes a la cabeza como Yuno de Mirai Nikky, Toko de Dangan Ronpa, Kurumi de Date a Live o Lucy de Elfen Lied... ¡Y esto salió!**_

 _ **Tengo que reconocer que hasta a mí me sorprendió lo que escribía, pero así me imaginaba la mente loca de Blossom... Perdida en un mundo de fantasía por tantos libros que ha leído y por lo soledad en la que se recluyó. Y cuando al fin decidió salir de ese caparazón... ¡Bam! La pobre chica ya no tenía conocimiento de lo bueno y lo malo, solo de lo que la hacía sentirse viva y real. Y ese era Brick. Pero tampoco hay que confundirnos, creo que esta chica está más obsesionada que enamorada... ¿Tal vez algún día se le pase y termine matando a Brick? Jaja.**_

 _ **También quiero decir que no sé si Brick siente o si sentirá algo por esta Blossom, solo sé que él no es tonto. No se arriesgaría nunca en rechazar a alguien tan trastornada como ella, prefiere tenerla cerca y controlada con ese amor obsesivo que ella tiene por él. Tal vez incluso la use para hacer trabajos sangrientos en los negocios de su familia, ¿quién sabe? Sería interesante ver eso. Y si se preguntan porque en este One-Shot ambos son "malos", es porque no concibo a Brick siendo "inocente" como Blossom lo era en Rotten. Tampoco puedo ver que él nunca se dé cuenta del comportamiento extraño de Blossom. Simplemente él es muy oscuro e inteligente para no darse cuenta que su novia es una homicida, ¿me entienden?**_

 _ **Bueno por favor díganme qué opinan. ¿Logre transmitir una mente loca y obsesionada esta vez en la perspectiva de Blossom? ¿Fue demasiado? Supongo que los psicopatas son muy complicados, nunca podremos saber que hay en la mente de uno en realidad, a menos que nosotros mismos estemos locos. También quisiera saber si ¿les gustaría que hiciera perspectivas de ese tipo sobre los Azules y los Verdes? ¿No? Bueno...**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y**_ _ **por sus amables comentarios. En verdad no pensé que me saldría tan bien la mente psicopata de Brick.**_

 _ **Sorceri.**_


	3. Vengaence (Buttercup)

**Vengeance**

— _ **Prométeme que nunca, pero nunca me vas a engañar. Que esto que tenemos es real. —Lo prometo—. Él... Lo dijo mirándome a los ojos... Lo prometió... Nunca me había sentido más vulnerable que en esos momentos, tenía mi corazón en su mano... Y lo destruyó... Pues bien, ahora yo iba a destruirlo. No dejaría nada de él cuando terminara más que una pulpa de sangre y carne. ADVERTENCIA: Este One-Shot tiene a una Buttercup muy violenta y vengativa. También tiene lenguaje y TEMAS DELICADOS. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo.**_

 _ **Nota: Ningún personaje me pertenece.**_

Te voy a dar un consejo que te ayudara en toda tu maldita vida:

Nunca le pongas el cuerno a tu pareja... En especial a una mujer... Nunca sabes de lo que alguien es capaz de hacer cuando se tiene el corazón roto.

¿Crees que suena estúpido? ¿Que es una jodida broma? ¿Algo que solo pasa en las ridículas y putas novelas?

Entonces ven... Marca mis palabras...

Todas las chicas son capaces de matar si el jodido chico que les juro amor eterno y todas esas cursilerías las lastima.

No es cuestión de locura... O al menos yo no considero que todas tengan que haber perdido la cordura... Para mí esto es más una cuestión de dignidad, orgullo.

Venganza.

¿Consideras eso locura... O justicia?

El chico que jodió contigo merece sentir lo que estás sufriendo, merece retorcerse de dolor por poner esas lágrimas en tus ojos... Merece... Merece... Tanta agonía...

La muerte es tan misericordiosa... Tan simple.

Un corazón roto... Mi corazón roto vale más que esa salida fácil. Merece todo el jodido amor que le fue arrebatado.

Todo el deseo y la lujuria...

Y si para exprimir todo eso tengo que torturarlo tanto mental como físicamente... ¡Joder, lo voy a hacer!

Sufrir es lo mínimo que él puede hacer para recompensarme.

Para intentar ganar mi perdón.

Aunque por supuesto que no se lo voy a dar, ¿por quién me tomas? ¿Por una babosa que le pasara todas las idioteces a su novio?

¡Ja! Si en estos momentos lo encontrara haciendo una de esas estupideces primero le arrancaría esa cosa traviesa en su entrepierna antes de que siquiera tuviera el tiempo de explicarme algo.

Mi nuevo gran lema es: "Asesina primero... Has las preguntas después".

Tal vez tenga algunos fallos ese lema, ¡lo acepto! Pero... ¡Me satisfacen sus resultados!

Y ese es el punto, ¿no? Satisfacción.

Después de todo... Esa es la única razón por la que él sigue con vida.

Pero tal vez me estoy adelantando mucho. Yo no siempre fui así... Antes era buena y compasiva.

Claro que era fuerte, dura y no me dejaba pisotear por ninguna de esas Barbies descerebradas, pero no me gustaba ver el sufrimiento en las demás personas.

Supongo que tenía sentido del honor.

Ahora... Ahora solo quiero verlos arder...

El mundo pagará por todo lo que me ha hecho...

Nunca fui considerada una niña normal... ¡Joder! ¿A quién quiero engañar? Nunca fui considerada una niña y punto.

Me gustaba más revolcarme en el lodo que jugar a las estúpidas muñecas. Prefería cien veces recibir una paliza por jugar con los chicos que maquillarme como payaso y vestirme como zorra.

Por supuesto, sigue ese camino y te convertirás en una marginada entre las chicas.

Algo que es peor que la plaga... Que la peste... ¡Qué un estúpido grano que te sale en la cara la noche antes de la maldita fiesta de graduación!

Mierda de Barbies descerebradas.

No es como si todo eso me hubiera importado. Tenía a mis amigos... Todos chicos.

Pero ellos me apreciaban... Me querían...

Fui muy feliz en mi infancia...

Nunca estuve completamente sola.

Hasta la jodida secundaria.

Esas malditas Barbies de pronto se convirtieron en el mundo de los chicos. Ellos fueron cegados por sus descarados escotes y sus tontas mini faldas.

Y yo fui olvidada.

Me dejaron en un jodido rincón solo por no cumplir con los estándares femeninos.

Idiotas.

No fue fácil superarlo. Pero no me iba a dejar romper por la soledad y la depresión... Yo era más fuerte que eso.

Sin embargo siempre hay un punto de quiebre...

No puedes resistir toda la mierda que la sociedad te lanza. Sería imposible.

Aun así creí que yo podía.

Me creía lo suficientemente invencible para salir de ese matadero con vida... Y salí con vida... Pero convertida en un carnicero.

Aun así, pronto encontré compañía en… Las malas influencias.

Las pandillas siempre han sido comunes en la ciudad y cuando te la pasas todo el día en las calles para evitar el contacto con los otros adolescentes idiotas y las preguntas estúpidas de tus padres… Es imposible no encontrarte un día con ellos.

La Gangreen Gang y yo tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro no tan amistoso. Pero después de que les partiera la cara a la mayoría de ellos aprendieron a respetarme… Y a temerme.

Fue una gran sorpresa para ellos cuando regresé al día siguiente a su callejón, ¿pero qué esperaban? Esos chicos eran los únicos que me trataban como me merecía, que me hablaban como una igual.

Pronto mi amistad con ellos fue inquebrantable.

Pero ellos eran una pandilla de ladrones, drogadictos y violadores, aunque eso nunca lo aceptaron. Y a pesar de que eran mis amigos, yo nunca pude participar en sus juegos crueles e ilegales… Aun.

Como dije, yo tenía honor. Y podía caminar entre la mierda pero nunca me mancharía con ella.

O eso creía.

Los rumores empezaron en preparatoria.

Al principio hice oídos sordos. Estaba acostumbrada a que todos me miraran y señalaran por ser el único defecto en esta fábrica de muñecas procesadas.

Sin embargo esta vez era diferente...

No solo había burlas... También insultos, caras de asco... ¡Incluso intentaron golpearme!

Habíamos pasado a un nuevo nivel de abusos.

Por supuesto que no me dejé… Pero cinco contra uno… Escasamente podías salir de una pelea así sin ningún rasguño.

No supe que fue lo que inicio todo esto hasta después de que esas zorras intentaran darme una paliza.

Había un par de chicas… La epifanía de toda la mierda narcisista de la sociedad… Princess Morebucks y Brute Plutonium.

Tan solo con escuchar sus nombres te das una idea de lo zorras y taradas que eran… ¿O acaso solo yo me doy cuenta?

Esas dos… "Damas"… Les dijeron a todos que era lesbiana porque siempre había rechazado a los chicos que me invitaban a salir. También dijeron que las había estado acosando porque estaba enfermamente obsesionada con ellas. Y quien sabe cuanta más mierda como esa.

Y en ese entonces había un grave caso de homofobia en todo el mundo.

Así que si creía que antes estaba en el infierno… En realidad no había conocido ni siquiera sus malditas puertas.

Voy a ser clara… A mí no me gustan las chicas. ¿Cómo podría alguien imaginarse que me gustaban las estúpidas Barbies si ni siquiera las podía tolerar?

Así de grande era la maldita ignorancia humana. Sin embargo no estaba sorprendida, no se puede esperar más de esas personas con más maquillaje que neuronas.

Pero también debo decir que no sentía atracción por los chicos. ¿Estar con idiotas que a esa edad solo quieren una cosa de mí?

¡Ja! Primero muerta.

O mejor… Primero los mato a ellos.

Ese rumor terminó por definir mi camino.

Si esas chicas querían meterse conmigo en este nuevo nivel… Pues iba mostrarles que tan violenta podía ser.

Pronto todas temían tan siquiera cruzar una mirada conmigo por temor a que les reventara sus malditas narices operadas.

Aun así no fue hasta la universidad que descubrí mi verdadero potencial… Hasta que probé el dulce sabor de la venganza.

Hasta que conocí al jodido amor de mi puta vida…

Butch Jojo.

El jodido chico malo de la escuela y jugador de futbol… Un completo idiota arrogante y egocéntrico.

¡Asco!

Todas las Barbies andaban detrás de él y de sus jodidos hermanos, cosa que solo aumentaba su enorme ego y lo hacía más irritante para mí.

Oh, porque él quería conquistarme. A ese chico no le importaba lo que decían de mí, él perseguía todo lo que tuviera pechos.

Y para mi desgracia yo tenía… Y no eran nada pequeños y discretos.

Así que me vi envuelta en un intenso cortejo indeseado… Que solo hacia enfurecer de envidia y celos a todas esas zorras.

En especial a Brute, que se había encaprichado con él.

Si soy honesta ni siquiera sé cuándo empezó a gustarme…

Al principio yo solo quería que él desapareciera, que me dejara en paz. Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces quise golpearlo ya que era tan arrogante, tan imbécil.

Pero poco a poco empecé a ver a través de esas capas de egocentrismo… Él era fuerte… Él era duro… Él era cruel… Despiadado.

Y se había fijado en mí… Tenía tal determinación en conquistarme…

Debí haber sospechado de eso… Pero me vi abrumada por toda esa maldita atención. Era el primer chico que intentaba algo conmigo en años y ya había olvidado lo que se sentía ser tratada… Así.

Y tal vez porque ya estábamos en la universidad mi cuerpo y mente se sentían listos para lo que conllevaba una relación como esta.

Cada vez que pensaba en las cosas en las que Butch podía enfocar su determinación… Su fuerza y crueldad… Quería gemir por la intensidad de mi excitación.

Así que sucumbí a la tentación a pesar de las advertencias de mis amigos y mi sentido común.

La verdad nunca tuve una jodida oportunidad. Desde que nos besamos por primera vez fui consumida por la pasión y la lujuria.

Perdí mi jodida virginidad con él.

Y pronto mi maldito corazón le siguió.

—Prométeme que nunca, pero nunca me vas a engañar. Que esto que tenemos es real.

—Lo prometo.

Él... Lo dijo mirándome a los ojos... Lo prometió... Nunca me había sentido más vulnerable que en esos momentos, tenía mi corazón en su mano...

Y lo destruyó...

Pues bien, ahora yo iba a destruirlo. No dejaría nada de él cuando terminara más que una pulpa de sangre y carne.

Había sido tan estúpida. Mi única defensa es que en verdad estaba enamorada y era nueva en eso. Nunca llegue a pensar que esta mierda me pasaría a mí.

Se supone que yo era más fuerte, más lista que esto…

Yo no podía ser igual de idiota que las Barbies… No…

Pero siempre había olvidado que en el fondo yo era igual una chica… Con un corazón, con ilusiones y sentimientos.

Que muy en el fondo igual anhela el amor de un hombre, por más que no quiera reconocerlo.

Me enamore ciegamente como cualquier otra chica haría… Y asesiné brutalmente como cualquier otra chica haría si le rompieran el corazón.

No supe de la apuesta hasta nuestro aniversario.

Nunca había sido alguien que se siente emocionada por las fechas, inclusive olvidaría mi cumpleaños si no fuera porque mis padres me hablan por teléfono para felicitarme. Sin embargo esta vez era diferente.

Era mi aniversario con Butch. Cumplíamos un año de completa felicidad, camaradería y locuras juntos. Este era el día en el que celebraría el mejor año de mi maldita existencia.

Y el jodido día en que se me cayó la venda de los ojos.

Había estado fingiendo con él de que había olvidado nuestro aniversario, cuando él me dio su regalo, una hermosa pulsera con nuestras iniciales, yo no le di nada.

Porque mi hermoso y caro regalo estaba debajo de mi ropa.

Lo había citado en mi departamento después de clases, le había dado un maldito beso de despedida…

Esa fue la última vez que miré su duro rostro y no sentí la necesidad de venganza.

Las clases habían transcurrido con normalidad, o tal vez no. Estaba tan feliz que no prestaba atención a las molestas miradas habituales de las zorras y a sus comentarios.

Simplemente nada podía quitarme mi buen humor…

O al menos eso pensaba.

Yo estaba en el vestidor de chicas, cambiándome para el entrenamiento de futbol, cuando ellas llegaron.

Me habían estado buscando, al principio creí que era para que intercambiáramos nuestro habitual discurso de insultos… Pero no, esta vez era diferente.

Podía notar en sus rostros pena… Lástima. Todo fingido.

Me dijeron que sentían ser las personas que me contaran esto, pero que no podían soportar que siguiera engañada.

¡Ja! ¿Ridículo, no crees? Después de todo lo que nos hicieron, ¿en verdad Princess y Brute creían que iba a creer una palabra de lo que me dijeran? ¿En especial si los jodidos chismes eran sobre Butch y nuestra relación?

¡Ilusas! Yo confiaba en Butch con mi vida. Nada de lo que ellas dijeran iba romper eso…

Sin embargo ellas no solo dijeron… También me mostraron.

La foto mostraba claramente a Brute y a Butch besándose apasionadamente en un antro o una fiesta. No había lugar para las confusiones, él la sostenía de la cintura mientras devoraba su boca hambrientamente.

Quede en shock cuando la vi… Y las palabras de Brute solo terminaron por derrumbarme…

—Como ves, Buttercup, todo fue una apuesta. Solo fuiste un reto para mi querido.

—¡Exacto! —Exclamó Princess con una boba sonrisa en la cara—. ¿En serio creíste que alguien como Butch Jojo se fijaría en alguien como tú?

—Poco femenina, de sexualidad dudosa y muy vulgar. ¡Por Dios, Buttercup! Sé realista.

Esas dos siguieron hablando y hablando… Y yo seguía mirando esa foto…

Mirando… Mirando… Y pensando… Pensando…

En mi mente trate de darle otro significado a todo esto… Pero yo nunca había sido una crédula chica estúpida.

Las imágenes siempre habían dicho más que las putas palabras.

Algo dentro de mí se rompió al ver esa maldita foto... Y nunca volví a ser la misma después de eso.

Recuerdo haber quedado completamente entumecida. Completamente insensible. No escuchaba las burlas de Princess y los insultos despectivos de Brute... Solo escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón que poco a poco se iban atenuando...

 _Bum, Bum, Bum... Bum, Bum... Bum..._

Y luego nada.

Buttercup Utonium, la chica ruda pero compasiva, la chica fuerte e invencible... La chica locamente enamorada... Había muerto.

Y el monstruo había nacido.

Ese fue mi puto punto de quiebre...

No supe cómo regresé a mi departamento, solo sé que antes estaba en la escuela y en un parpadeo ahora estaba en mi habitación luchando contra las odiadas lágrimas.

El dolor, la desesperación y la soledad aplastaban mi vulnerable y roto ser.

Estaba encerrada en un cuarto oscuro, atrapada dentro de mí misma. Siendo desgarrada una y otra vez por el que antes consideré mi alma gemela.

Y cada vez que iba por mí ya destrozado corazón sus ojos verde bosque brillaban con crueldad… Su despiadada risa era lo último que escuchaba.

Por esos insignificantes momentos comprendí el sufrimiento de las Barbies... Los constantes jodidos lloriqueos, sus reproches, su bajo autoestima…

Todas esas torturas por los juegos retorcidos de los hombres que solo buscan alimentar sus malditos egos de mierda.

Yo me había vuelto una chica más que cayó en el juego del amor y perdió.

Pero estaba en mí si quería seguir siendo patética como todas las demás o tendría la fuerza para levantarme.

Para vengarme.

Cuando mis ojos se volvieron incapaces de derramar una sola lágrima más, furia, más grande de lo que alguna vez experimenté, me cegó por completo.

Rabia… Odio…

La necesidad de causar daño a todo aquel que se había burlado de mí y mis sentimientos. Por haber desnudado mi ser por completo y por dejarme en este estado de maldita vulnerabilidad.

En mi mente rota seguía escuchando sus risas… Sus risas… Risas…

En ese momento decidí que yo sería la que reiría al último.

No abrí la puerta cuando Butch llegó a tocar esa tarde, sabía que si lo veía en esos momentos lo mataría.

Y no quería hacer eso… Al menos aún no.

Su muerte tenía que ser la cereza del pastel…

Primero tenían que morir esas dos zorras y otras personas de la escuela que tenían que ser consciente de esto y sin lugar a dudas se habían estado riendo todo este tiempo de mi estupidez.

Primero tenía que hacer a Butch sufrir… Él tenía que experimentar todo el dolor que me había causado antes de dejar este mundo.

Solo cuando no quedara nada de lo que alguna vez fue, cuando la vida y la muerte no tuvieran sentido para él y solo existiera yo para él… Entonces y solo entonces terminaría con su patética y miserable vida.

Puede que estuviera sedienta de sangre y venganza pero no era nada tonta. Si quería que esta venganza funcionara necesitaba planearla bien.

Al día siguiente presenté en la universidad un permiso para ausentarme dos semanas… No necesitaba distracciones… Además aun no quería ver a las personas que me arruinaron la vida.

Durante la primera semana me la pase planeando, buscando cualquier brecha en esta operación solo había algo que si era seguro... Necesitaba ayuda.

Hace mucho tiempo que no había tenido contacto con Ace y la Gangreen Gang. No era porque no quisiera sino porque la maldita universidad y Butch habían absorbido mucho de mi tiempo.

No me di cuenta de cuanto los necesitaba hasta que llegue hacha un mar de llanto y emociones a sus brazos.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que esos delincuentes tenían más compasión y amor por mí que la maldita buena sociedad? ¿Irónico, no?

Les conté todo y lo que planeaba hacer… Y con una cruel sonrisa no dudaron en ayudarme. Después de todo ellos me amaban y apreciaban, además ellos siempre habían amado las divertidas masacres.

No esperamos mucho tiempo, en tres días estábamos listos. Me sabía de memoria el horario de Butch, por lo que sabía a qué hora no estaría en la escuela… A qué hora no estaría en la masacre.

Eran apenas las nueve de la mañana cuando llegamos a la universidad. Entramos como estudiantes normales… Excepto porque estábamos todos disfrazados como si fuera Halloween… Yo… Yo era Leatherface.

Supongo que todos creyeron que esto se trataba de una obra de teatro o algún show… Si, esto sería un show pero no para ellos.

Los balazos comenzaron en los pasillos, al parecer Ace y los chicos no querían perder el tiempo. Ellos vinieron a lo que vinieron…

Yo no sentí nada mientras observaba esas caras familiares caer al suelo sin vida, dejar un tiradero de sangre y sesos. Yo no sentí nada… Así como ellos nunca sintieron haberse burlado de mí todos estos años.

Aun así no disparé ninguna bala… No hasta que llegué al vestidor de chicas.

Sabía que ellas estaban ahí… Siempre estaban ahí a estas horas vistiéndose para salir a hacer su rutina como porristas.

Entré y no vi a nadie. Todas habían escuchado los balazos y habían corrido a esconderse, pocas habían sido listas y tratado de huir pero yo era más lista… Más despiadada... Y había mandado a Snake y a Big Billy a la otra entrada a destrozar cualquier chica que tratara de escapar.

Me habían informado que no había ninguna pelirroja pecosa y ni una morena de ojos verdes entre las zorras que mataron.

¿Surte o destino? Venganza.

No me fue difícil localizar a todas las perras escondidas, eran tan patéticas que no podían callar sus lloriqueos. Le disparé a cada una de ellas sin importarme si quiera donde caía la bala en sus cuerpos… A mí solo me interesaban dos chicas.

Las encontré rezando a su estúpido dios por piedad.

¿Piedad? Si Dios es justo entonces no tendría piedad de ellas… Porque ellas no la tuvieron conmigo.

Las arrastré a ambas del cabello y las tiré a mis pies… Lloraban y rogaban y no pararon… Ame cada segundo de su miseria. Y quería que supieran quien estaba detrás de esta mascara, que supieran por qué se habían traído ellas mismas este destino cruel.

No pude evitar reírme al ver sus rostros desencajados por la comprensión, por la desesperación que sintieron al ver mi rostro.

Por el pánico.

¿Dónde estaba su puta belleza ahora? ¿Su jodido dinero para salvarlas? ¿Dónde estaba Butch y los hermanos Jojo para ellas?

¿Dónde?

Apunte a la cabeza de Princess mientras volteaba a mirar a la estúpida de Brute que seguía tirada en el suelo gimiendo y dije:

—¿Ahora quién se está riendo? —Entonces jale del gatillo y le volé los sesos a Perra Morebucks.

Nunca olvidare el grito de horror que salió de la boca de Brute. Ojala hubiera tenido cera mi maldito celular para grabarlo, pero bueno… Tendré que conformarme con la bendita memoria.

Brute seguía gritando cuando me acerque a ella y si eso era lo único que haría antes de morir pues bien… Su boca quedaría eternamente abierta.

Le puse la pistola en su jodida boca y jalé el gatillo… No más sexo oral para ti Brute.

Ahora solo faltaba él.

Sabía que escucharía de esta masacre más rápido de lo que tardamos en salir de ahí… Y sabía que vendría si yo lo llamaba desesperada por saber si estaba bien.

Después de todo aun no habíamos cortado. Era su deber de buen novio checar la estabilidad emocional de su novia.

Y me aseguraría de que supiera que tan malditamente estable me encontraba.

Llego a mi apartamento… También estaba en shock. Me preguntó si sabía de algo.

Yo dije que no.

No se veía tan perturbado por la masacre como cualquier buena persona lo haría… Tal vez tenía más secretos de los que pensé originalmente… Pero aun así había perdido amigos ese día.

Como todos quería olvidar, aunque sea por un momento.

Sabia de algo que podíamos hacer para olvidar.

Empezamos a besarnos, lo guie a mi habitación, comencé a quitarle la ropa y él de buena gana me siguió. Cuando miro el pequeño conjunto que traía puesto debajo de mi ropa quedo sorprendido.

No lo culpaba. Raramente me ponía algo tan femenino.

—Era tu regalo de aniversario —murmure tímidamente.

¡Ja! Mi voz debió decirle que algo no iba bien.

¡Yo nunca era la jodida sumisa! Pero estaba tan excitado que no le importaba leer las señales.

Idiota.

Antes de que pudiera quitarme el corsé le golpee la cabeza con la lámpara de noche.

Tuve cuidado de que fuera un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente pero o para matarlo.

Él no iba a morir así de fácil.

Cuando despertó estábamos en una de las guaridas de la Gangreen Gang.

Estaba desorientado, confundida. Encadenado a una cama.

Nuestra nueva cama.

Yo estaba sentada a los pies de la cama fumando un cigarrillo y mirándolo con todo el desprecio y la lujuria que sentía por él.

—¡Qué bueno que ya despertaste! —Dije después de sacar el humo de mis pulmones—. Ya quiero empezar a divertirme.

—¿Butter? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Me subí a la cama y me acerque hasta sentarme a horcajadas encima de él. A pesar de su confusión no pudo evitar reaccionar a nuestra posición.

—Pasa que descubrí tu maldito juego, Butch —prácticamente escupí su jodido nombre—. Brute, Princess y tú se andaban burlando de mí por tanto tiempo… ¡Pues bien! Ahora es mi turno de reír. Ellas ya pagaron, ahora es tu turno.

Y con eso apague con furia mi cigarrillo en su brazo.

No esperaba que gimiera de dolor, porque sabía que era más duro que eso. Pero aun así quería hacerle daño con algo.

Porque sabía que mis palabras no lo harían. ¿Cómo lo harían si yo no era más que mierda para él?

Pronto eso cambiaria…

Yo sería su todo y él… Él sería la puta basura debajo de mi zapato.

—No te preocupes, te gustara mi venganza —dije mientras arañaba su mejilla y con la otra mano jalaba su cabello—. Guarde lo mejor para ti… Mi venganza con Princess y Brute fue rápida, ellas no se merecían más de mi tiempo…Tú, en cambio, serás mi nuevo juguete… Mi esclavo… Te destrozare tal y como me destrozaste, Butch.

—¡Perra! —¡Ah! Así que ya se había dado cuenta de quien había cometido la masacre.

No pude evitar reírme al ver su furia.

Me acerque más a él… Hasta que nuestros labios estaban a menos de un respiro.

Él estaba tenso, por un momento pensé que me atacaría a pesar de sus restricciones, pero no lo hizo. Tal vez quería ver que tan lejos iba a llegar con él. Pues bien…

Con gusto se lo diría.

—Haré que anheles mi compañía con todo el placer que te daré… Para luego arrancarte un pedazo de tu ser… De tu cuerpo… ¡Así sentirás todo el maldito dolor que me hiciste sentir!

Él me besó con fuerza. El dolor que sentía por su beso era más grande que el bonito placer... Pero como dije antes... Yo no era una chica normal y lo que más me gustaba eran las cosas rudas.

La sangre que probaba en mi boca era por toda la pasión, lujuria, furia y odio que ambos, Butch y yo, sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Esta era la verdad de sus sentimientos hacia mí.

Al fin era honesto conmigo...

Pero ya era tarde, ahora obtendría de él solo lo que yo quisiera.

Le sacaría todo lo que yo deseara hasta no dejar nada más que una cáscara sin vida.

—Sabes qué te mataré cuando logré escapar de aquí, ¿verdad, Buttercup? —Comentó entre beso y beso... Mordida y mordida.

El desprecio en su voz rivalizaba con la pasión con la que me tocaba.

Podía odiarme por todo lo que había hecho... Pero eso no disminuía en nada su lujuria hacia mí.

—Entonces... —dije cuando me dejo respirar por un momento, lo jale del cabello duramente hasta que sus ojos y los míos estuvieron a la misma altura.

Había fuego consumiendo ese bosque oscuro en su mirada. Tantas emociones contradictorias... Pero aun así pude detectar el más mínimo indicio de miedo cuando él observó mis ojos color jade...

Brillando con juguetona e impredecible malicia.

—Me aseguraré de que nunca dejes este lugar, Butch... De que nunca dejes esta tortura —¡Oh, porque sabía que lo estaba destruyendo poco a poco estar así de íntimo conmigo! La chica que asesinó a varios de sus amigos—... Al menos no entero.

 _ **Nota de autor: ¡Hola a todos! He regresado… ¡Y esta vez con el debut de Buttercup! ¡Sí! Jaja. Bueno, voy a ser honesta con ustedes, primero quería publicar el One-Shot de Butch… De hecho ya tengo gran parte de él… Pero me quede estancada… ¡La inspiración se fue! La historia de Buttercup empezó a meterse en mi cabeza y no me dejó terminar con la de mi querido Butch.**_

 _ **Supongo que esa chica siempre tiene arrasar con todo a su paso, jaja.**_

 _ **Quiero decir que fue difícil, fue muy difícil escribir esta historia porque tenía tantas ideas en mi cabeza y luego tenía que acomodarlas y se hacía un gran revoltijo en mi cabeza… Y en teoría me estaba volviendo loca junto con Buttercup… Pero bueno, espero que esta historia me haya salido tan bien como las otras. En verdad no veía otra forma de volver a Buttercup una loca desquiciada por un chico (porque ella no puede ser una babosa enamorada capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por un chico, ¡ella es más dura que eso!), a menos que fuera por venganza. Por querer hacer pagar al que le rompió su pobre corazoncito. ¡Y no la culpo, la apoyo!... Bueno, en la ficción, porque en la realidad eso está mal… ¿no? Jaja.**_

 _ **¡Oh! Oh… También tengo un secreto que compartirles… ¿Listos?...**_

 _ **Butch nunca engañó a Buttercup… Él en verdad la amaba… Y sí, tal vez todo inicio porque él quería demostrarse que podía conquistar a cualquier chica pero al final… Él cayó por ella… Todo fue una treta de Princess y Brute para separarlos… Y ahora, ¿miren todo lo que pasó… Por nada? No solo esas dos están muertas por su engaño, sino también varios de sus compañeros. Butch va a ser torturado por Buttercup por el único crimen de amarla. ¡Qué cruel!**_

 _ **¿Algún día será que esos dos tendrán que hacer frente a la verdad? ¿Buttercup se sentirá terrible por todo lo que hizo o para ese entonces ya estará demasiado dañada para sentir algo que no sea furia y sed de venganza? ¿Butch sería capaz de perdonarla? Tal vez algún día lo sabremos, pero ¿quién sabe? Tengo planeado solo dar una pequeña continuación a uno de estos Drables. ¿Cuál será? Ustedes díganme, porque yo amo todas y cada una tiene un sinfín de posibilidades. Pero primero tengo que publicar todos las historias, solo me falta Butch, Boomer y Bubbles. Ya tengo algo planeado para cada uno de ellos tres, muajajaja.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a todos por sus lindos comentarios y por sus Favoritos o Follows.**_

 _ **Gracias CONO, espero que esta historia también te guste tanto como las otras.**_

 _ **Gracias Free, tu inspiraste la segunda historia y te agradezco por eso, espero que leas este también.**_

 _ **Gracias Karito por leer y sí sería genial ver ese capítulo en la perspectiva de Brick con Blossom. Si votan por él al final de estos Drables lo haré.**_

 _ **Gracias Airi, me alegra que te haya gustado a pesar de que no eres muy fan del gore. Si lees este también espero que también te guste.**_

 _ **Y gracias Guest (sé que no te llamas así pero así aparece). Si lees esto en verdad no pensé en Harley, tenía otros personajes en la mente, pero tienes razón ahora que me fijo bien. También Blossom tiene algo de Harley.**_

 _ **Y a todos los demás muchas gracias por todo. En serio espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Sorceri.**_


	4. Wicked (Butch)

**Wicked**

 **Summary:** _ **—Lo siento, Butch —dijo mientras se acomodaba la ropa que yo segundos antes había tratado de quitarle—, pero estoy tratando algo serio con Mitch y… No puedo. Los siento. —Algo dentro de mí enloqueció con sus putas palabras. ¿Acaso no sabía que era lo que le estaba ofreciendo? ¿Acaso no me veía? ¿A mí?**_ _ **Era un jodido hombre de la mafia y yo siempre conseguía lo que quería… Y la quería a ella. ADVERTENCIA: Este One-Shot contiene a un Butch muy narcisista y violento. Tambien tiene lenguaje y TEMAS DELICADOS. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo.**_

 _ **Nota: Ningún personaje me pertenece.**_

Yo nunca he deseado nada en mi puta vida como la deseo a ella.

Es como… Una adicción.

La necesito para vivir.

Y hare que ella también me necesite… Con el tiempo.

La llenare de esta necesidad primitiva que me hace querer tenerla una y otra vez de todas las formas posibles.

Hacerla mí igual.

Mía.

Ella le dio sentido a mi solitaria y aborrecible existencia. Sin embargo, ¿qué le di yo? Algunos dirían que sufrimiento y dolor... Pero está bien.

Ella no va huir. No le di otra opción más que quedarse a mi lado... Porque no le queda nada, solo yo.

Aniquile y seguiré aniquilando todo lo que podría tan siquiera desviar sus pensamientos de mí.

Ella es mi mundo...

Y pronto yo seré el suyo.

No soy un monstruo... Solo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

A cualquier costo.

Eso nunca fue ningún problema para mí. Mi familia siempre nadó en dinero.

Pero lo que teníamos en lujos nos faltaba en unión familiar.

Padre siempre se la pasaba en su oficina dirigiendo su emporio o con sus putas. Mi hermano mayor siempre estaba con él, aprendiendo todos los juegos sádicos y crueles de padre para un día convertirse en el heredero y dirigir a toda esa maldita mafia. Mi hermano pequeño siempre había sido un retraído, el débil de los hermanos Jojo. Todos nos reíamos y abusábamos de su buena voluntad, hasta que un día por fin lo quebramos y se volvió un despiadado hijo de puta que podía ponerle una buena pelea a Brick en cuanto a espantar.

Y luego estaba nuestra madre...

Una puta de buena y prestigiosa familia que le había abierto las piernas a padre solo para quedarse embarazada a la primera. De trillizos.

Por supuesto que para evitar el escándalo se habían casado, pero no había pareja que se odiara más que esos dos.

Su matrimonio siempre fue una farsa, ya que ni siquiera volvieron a dormir juntos después de esa primera vez. ¿Y para qué? Padre ya tenía más que suficientes herederos. No tenía caso volverse a coger a la misma presumida zorra.

Por supuesto que madre no lo tomo muy bien. Pero ella no podía darse el lujo de tener amantes como padre. Oh no, él le había dejado muy claro que la mataría a ella y a cualquier idiota que tocara su maldita propiedad.

Así que la zorra prácticamente se la pasaba encerrada en casa, solo saliendo si padre la llamaba para acompañarlo a algún evento social y mierdas como esas.

Su encierro era el castigo perfecto por quedarse embarazada de padre y obligarlo a casarse con ella. Por esa razón nos culpaba a mí y a mis hermanos.

Excepto a Boomer... Para ella el pequeño Boomer siempre fue el hijo que siempre quiso. A pesar de que terminó tan roto y jodido como nosotros.

Esa es mi familia. Tan disfuncional como rica.

No es de extrañar que mis hermanos y yo nos hubiéramos convertido en unos... Hijos de puta.

Nunca nos fue negado nada, no sólo porque éramos los hijos del prácticamente dueño de la ciudad, sino porque solo con nuestra joven presencia espantábamos la mierda fuera de la gente.

Nadie podía meterse con nosotros.

Padre nos educó muy bien. En un mundo como en el que vivíamos teníamos que saber sobrevivir. Y en este mundo era morir o matar...

Ninguno de mis hermanos disfrutó tanto esas lecciones como yo.

Ya que puede que no tuviera el puto cerebro de Brick ni la habilidad para engatusar de Boomer, pero yo era más útil al momento de ejecutar.

Yo fui el primero de los tres en acabar con una vida. Padre me dio ese privilegio a mí.

Pronto me convertí en el arma preferida de padre y luego de Brick.

Era tan divertido ver el miedo de las personas cuando lo último que veían eran mis ojos...

Observar sus cuerpos destrozados y saber que yo hice eso.

Me hacía sentir tan poderoso. Me hacía sentir invencible.

Si tuviera que describir mejor él sentimiento, diría que es lo más parecido a un maldito orgasmo.

¿Enfermo? ¡Joder, no!

Si lo probaran sabrían de qué estoy hablando.

Es sublime.

Crecí entre los agonizantes gritos, lloriqueo y plegarias de un sin fin de personas que le debían a mi familia.

Débil y patética escoria que creía que podía meterse en nuestro puto mundo y salir ilesos.

Pronto descubrían que en el segundo en que escuchaban el apellido Jojo en los confines del bajo mundo su única salida era la muerte. Tarde o temprano.

Por mi mano o las de mis hermanos.

Los años pasaron y nosotros solos nos forjamos un nombre que era más temido que el que nuestro apellido ya nos proporcionaba en las calles.

Los RowdyRuff Boys.

¿Pretencioso? ¡Joder, si! Pero mis hermanos y yo nunca habíamos sido idiotas humildes. Nosotros sólo queríamos lo mejor.

Y siempre lo tuvimos en todo: autos, chicas, casas, chicas, fiestas... ¿Ya mencioné chicas? Esas zorras siempre nos seguían a mis hermanos y a mí, no sólo por nuestro dinero sino por nuestros otros atributos.

Yo era el puto rey de Townsville. Tenía todo lo que quería cuando lo quería. No se me podía negar nada.

O eso creía yo... Luego la conocí.

Nuestro imperio nunca había ido mejor. Brick ahora dirigía el emporio millonario junto con su psicópata bibliotecaria con ojos de algodón de azúcar.

Ellos dos se encargaban de las cosas aburridas... Y yo me quedaban con todo lo demás.

La mierda divertida de estar en una mafia: armas, muerte y mujeres.

La vida no podía haber sido más perfecta que en esos años... Luego empezaron a caer.

Uno por uno.

Los peones de la familia Jojo poco a poco fueron descubiertos y procesados como la jodida ley lo dicta.

Nadie nunca se había atrevido a encarcelar a ninguno de nuestros hombres. Y sin embargo ahí estaban.

Pudriéndose en la maldita cárcel.

Esto no nos sentó muy bien a mis hermanos y a mí.

Estaba afuera del antro que Brick había escogido para su "cita" con un imbécil que tenía información sobre este asunto para nosotros. Estaba fumando mi tercer cigarrillo mientras esperaba.

Hoy no me tocaba a mí interrogar al idiota, no podía porque llamaría demasiado la atención en un lugar tan público como este. En su lugar Bick había enviado a su princesita rosa a "seducir" al hijo de puta y yo simplemente era el respaldo por si las cosas se iban a la mierda.

Cuando la policía descubriera el cuerpo en la mañana e hiciera su trabajo de mierda lo que descubrirían sería que el policía había sido asesinado por una amante. En un crimen pasional... Sin ningún trasfondo.

Crímenes como ese ocurrían todo el tiempo, nadie nunca ni siquiera ligaría ese asesinato con los Jojo.

Sin embargo ya se habían tardado. Estaba casi cien por ciento seguros de que mi jodido hermano había tenido un ataque de posesividad y estaba cogiéndose a algodón de azúcar. Tal vez incluso lo estaban haciendo al lado del cadáver.

Arroje la colilla al suelo molesto. ¿Por qué ellos podían divertirse y yo no?

Hoy se supone que era mi noche libre y en vez de estar con mis chicas estaba afuera de un antro de mala muerte esperando.

¡A veces en verdad odiaba a algodón de azúcar! Siempre conseguía las misiones que quería y esta solo la había escogido para poner celoso a su hermano.

—Es hora de irnos, Butch.

Voltee a un lado y me encontré con los ojos sangrientos de Brick.

El hijo de puta contrastaba con su mierda de traje en este maldito agujero de ratas y curiosamente no había ni una arruga en ese traje. Nada que dijera lo que había estado haciendo con su muñequita rosa.

Sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo de algodón de azúcar, que prácticamente tenía destrozada su ropa y con manchas húmedas de color rojo y secas de color café pintando tanto ese vestido rosa como su pálida piel. Su cabello cobrizo completamente revuelto y salvaje, un mechón era sostenido por Brick quien lo enrollaba en sus dedos posesivamente.

Nadie que no supiera que era podría distinguir la sangre por las luces neón, pero yo sí. Esos ojos rosas brillaban con sádica satisfacción... Nada que ver con el ratoncito cuatro ojos que era esta mañana en la biblioteca.

—Tenemos el nombre —ronroneo algodón de azúcar.

Al fin. Esto era lo que estaba esperando.

Mi próxima víctima.

—¿Quién es?

—Buttercup Utonium —dijo Brick.

—¿Utonium? —¿Cómo algodón de azúcar?

Blossom sonrió fríamente, adivinado los pensamientos de Butch.

—Es mi queridísima prima. La detective.

Y así la conocí.

Mi hermano me dio todo su historial, algodón de azúcar me dio los datos personales. En menos de veinticuatro horas yo ya sabía todo sobre la vida de Buttercup.

Y la odiaba.

Era una maldita perra que siempre se creyó mejor que todos. No porque tuviera dinero o una belleza deslumbrante, sino por su maldito sentido del honor y el orden.

Ella era todo lo contrario a mi anárquica vida.

Y como tal... Quería verla arder.

Empecé a seguirla y mientras más la veía más la odiaba.

Tenía fantasías de ella debajo de mí... Mientras apretaba su largo cuello con mis manos. Quería ver la vida desaparecer de esos vibrantes ojos jade.

Una noche la seguí. Planeaba destrozarla en un callejón, el lugar donde toda la escoria merece pasar sus últimos segundos de vida.

Solo tenía que esperar a que estuviera completamente sola...

Sin embargo nunca llegó a estar sola, porque Buttercup no se había estado dirigiendo a casa, sino a una jodida cita.

Con un chico... Alguien que conocía muy bien.

El Detective Mitch Mitchelson.

No supe que me sucedió en ese momento. Simplemente no podía tolerar la idea de ella con otro hombre y siendo… Feliz.

No voy a engañarlos y decirles que eran celos… Simplemente estaba enojado de que mi próxima víctima tuviera una vida tan… Plena.

Buttercup Utonium parecía tener todo lo que quería… ¡Y su salario era una miseria!

Bueno… Para mí lo era.

Esa noche decidí que me divertiría con ella. Haría pedazos su mundo… Antes de asesinarla.

No fue difícil entrar a su vida como una pobre víctima del mundo cruel.

Solo tenía que ir a la comisaria y pedir hablar con ella.

Le pedí a uno de mis hermanos que me golpeara, para que mi coartada pareciera real. Invente una historia lo suficientemente real que la hiciera seguir pistas falsas y que la hiciera depender de mi a cada paso.

No voy a decir que fue fácil ganarme su confianza. Por algo era una Detective a pesar de su corta edad.

Sin embargo, yo había estado jugando este juego desde mucho antes de que ella supiera lo que quería hacer en su maldita vida.

Yo podía ser el perfecto chico que fingía ser malo solo para ganar el corazón de las chicas y que por azares del destino se topó con la gente equivocada.

Buttercup no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra mí y mis encantos.

Sin embargo, lo que empezó como un juego para mí poco a poco fue… Algo más.

No sé por qué o cómo… Pero ella empezó a gustarme.

No solo era la chica guiada por el honor y el orden…

Ella era como yo... Una fuerza imparable atrapada en un cuerpo mundano.

Sin embargo, al contrario que yo, ella había decidido canalizar su fuerza, su sed de violencia, en atrapar a los chicos malos.

En atraparme.

Era extraño… Pero yo podía verme en ella. Lo que pude ser…

O lo que ella podía convertirse si la tomaba bajo mi ala.

Así como Brick tenía a algodón de azúcar… Yo quería tener a Buttercup.

Nunca fui un chico que soñara mierda cursi, pero con ella de repente empecé a hacerlo.

Oh bueno, tal vez no era algo cursi querer arrancarle la ropa y tomarla contra la pared de uno de los callejones. O contra su patrulla.

Con sus esposas…

Soy un chico… ¡Y esa es la mierda cursi que nosotros pensamos!

Sin embargo, ninguna de mis fantasías podría cumplirse. No mientras Mitch Mitchelson siguiera respirando.

Ese maldito seguía jodiendo y jodiendo. Atrayendo la atención de Buttercup a cada momento que podía.

¿No podía ser más patético?

Aun así deje que esa basura siguiera revoloteando en la vida de mi chica. Solo porque en serio parecía importante para ella.

El problema fue cuando trate de hacer mi movimiento con ella.

Había sido más paciente que con nadie en mi vida. No la había tocado… Ni siquiera besado. Hasta ese momento.

Al principio Buttercup me respondió bien.

¿Cómo no lo haría? Si yo era la fantasía de todas las chicas.

Pero todo de repente cambio.

Ella se puso rígida y me aparto… ¡Jodidamente me aparto!

Nunca nadie en la puta vida me había rechazado. ¡Nadie!

—Lo siento, Butch —dijo mientras se acomodaba la ropa que yo segundos antes había tratado de quitarle—, pero estoy tratando algo serio con Mitch y… No puedo. Los siento.

Algo dentro de mí enloqueció con sus putas palabras.

¿Acaso no sabía que era lo que le estaba ofreciendo? ¿Acaso no me veía? ¿A mí?

Era un jodido hombre de la mafia y yo siempre conseguía lo que quería… Y la quería a ella.

Ahora más que nunca.

La rabia hervía dentro de mí, nublando mis pensamientos.

Por un segundo en serio pensé en mandar al carajo todo y tomarla de todos modos. Yo era más fuerte que ella… No tendría ninguna oportunidad…

Sin embargo, ese no era mi estilo. Además de que no sería nada placentero romperla de ese modo.

No… No la quería así.

Inútil y temerosa…

¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso?

Además… Ella no era indiferente a mis caricias. Respondió a mi tal y como una mujer lo haría.

El único problema aquí era Mitch.

Él era el que se interponía entre mi chica y yo… Pues bien.

Tenía que irse.

Lo estuve esperando dos putas horas en su apartamento. Cada segundo mi jodida mente me jugaba una mala pasada.

Me lo imaginaba con ella. Platicando… Bromeando… Besándose.

Del mismo modo que yo, hora antes, la bese.

No podía esperar ver su cadáver frio e inerte en el suelo.

Estaba teniendo justamente esa fantasía cuando entró.

El muy idiota no detectó nada fuera de lo común. ¿Por qué lo haría? Yo era un profesional.

Nadie nunca me venía venir.

Estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina cuando lo golpee.

Debo admitir que me dio un poco de lucha someterlo. Supongo que no por nada también era un detective.

Aun así… Yo siempre me deshago de lo que se interpone en mi camino.

—No es nada personal, amigo —dije mientras apretaba su garganta con toda mi fuerza—. Es solo que… En verdad quiero a esta chica.

La verdad no supe que fue lo que lo mató primero: si la falta de aire o el feo crujido que hizo su garganta.

Y no es como si me importara.

Mi trabajo ahí estaba hecho.

Ahora solo faltaba Buttercup.

Nunca la había visto tan… Aturdida. La muerte de ese perdedor sí le afecto.

Para bien o para mal.

Se empezó a volver loca. Buscando pistas, investigando archivos, siguiendo cualquier cosa que pudiera conducirla al asesino de Mitch.

Fue… Molesto en mis mejores días. Enloquecedor en los peores.

¿Por qué seguía aferrándose a eso? ¿A él? Cuando yo estaba aquí, vivo y completamente excitado por ella.

¿Acaso no veía nada de eso?

Mi paciencia pendía cada vez más frágil.

La necesitaba… En serio lo hacía.

Tanto que ya no me importaba seguir la fachada…

Además si iba a quedármela tenía que saber la verdad sobre mí.

Toda la verdad y todo de lo que era capaz para hacerla quedarse conmigo.

No fue difícil raptarla. Brick me dio a los hombres necesarios para hacerlo con tal de que dejara de joderlo y para deshacerse del maldito dolor en el trasero que era la entrometida detective Utonium.

Cuando la trajeron a mi estaba atada y amordazada, sus ojos completamente vendados.

Era excitante verla así

Sin embargo, no estábamos ahí para jugar un juego de roles, al menos aun no, sino para explicarle todo sobre mi. Y lo que planeaba hacer con ella.

Buttercup no podía creer lo que veía. No quería creer que yo estaba detrás de todo esto.

Sin embargo, no le di otra alternativa más que aceptar la verdad de quien yo era. Y lo que le había hecho a Mitch Mitchelson.

No esperaba que llorara al oír la verdad, nunca pensaría tan bajo de ella. Pero… Tampoco esperaba ver tanto odio arder en sus ojos color jade.

—¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta! —Ella empezó a forcejear con sus ataduras, la silla de metal en la que estaba se mecía con su arrebato—. ¡Te voy a matar! Idiota… ¡Él no te hizo nada! Mitch era inocente, él…

—¿Inocente? —Explote. No podía entender… ¿Por qué teníamos que seguir hablando de ese idiota? ¿Acaso aun no captaba la situación alrededor de ella? ¿Nuestra situación?—. Él se interponía entre algo que yo quería. ¡Que quiero! Pero ahora… Ya no hay nada que nos separe, Butterbaby.

—¡Estás loco!

Oh, ella no tenía ni idea de lo que decía. Ella solo… Debía estar abrumada por nosotros.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Butter… No querrás que te castigue.

Como siempre… No hizo caso.

—¡Eres un jodido demente! Cuando salga de aquí juro por todo lo que es sagrado que te voy a detener. ¡No volverás a hacerle daño a nadie más, Butch Jojo! ¡Nunca!

No pude evitarlo. Di un fuerte golpe a la pared que estaba atrás de ella.

Buttercup por un momento cerró los ojos cuando me vio levantar mi puño. Supongo que pensó que iba a golpearla a ella.

Pero yo no haría eso… Al menos no a su rostro.

—Te dije que si no te calmabas iba a castigarte. A pesar de todo, Buttercup, soy un hombre de palabra.

Solo bastó una llamada y entonces tenía a su padre a la merced de mis hombres.

Brick me dijo que iba a necesitar un incentivo más fuerte que el deseo sexual para convencerla de comportarse. Tenía razón.

Como siempre.

—Ahora que ya sabes a lo que te atienes si me haces enfadar, Butterbaby —le dije después de mostrarle el video de su padre siendo golpeado—. ¿Vas a estar más tranquila, verdad?

Ella asintió. A pesar de las lágrimas que por fin corrían por su rostro el odio en sus ojos no había disminuido ni un ápice.

Al contrario, había aumentado.

Pero no me importaba. Yo no quería su amor ni ninguna de esas cursilerías porque no creía en esas cosas.

Yo solo quería una cosa de ella.

—Muy bien. Entonces podemos empezar a jugar, ¿verdad? —pregunte mientras la desataba con cuidado.

Ella no hizo ningún movimiento de atacarme o de huir.

No lo haría mientras tuviera a su padre.

—¡Contéstame, Butter! —dije sujetándola del pelo. Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca…

Por fin.

—Si… Butch.

Era todo lo que necesitaba oír.

La bese con dureza y a pesar de que ella no me respondió, no me importa. Al fin tenia lo que quería.

Además lo que la mente quisiera era completamente diferente a lo que el cuerpo demandaba.

Ella respondería a mis caricias.

Como lo había hecho antes.

—Eres un asco —me dijo con fuego y un gran odio en sus ojos color jade cuando me separe de ella para tomar aire.

Yo solo me reí y la volví a besar con fuerza.

Ella se resistía, pero pronto el calor de la pasión y la lujuria la envolvió también. La excitación empezó a hacerla responder a mis besos, a mis caricias.

El calor que nos envolvía a ambos hizo que nuestras ropas pronto desaparecieran. Su piel ardía bajo mi toque, tanto como la mía.

Como siempre lo imagine, ella luchaba por el dominio de la relación. Nunca podría ser una dulce sumisa.

Me gustaba eso. Expondría orgullosamente los rasguños que ella me había hecho y ella tendría como trofeo los moretones que le hice cuando la sujetaba con demasiada fuerza. Moretones que la hacían gemir de placer cuando sentía la punzada de dolor.

No supe cuántas veces tome a Buttercup esa noche. Ni cuantas veces la deje tomarme.

Solo sé que me había vuelto adicto a esto con ella.

Y no dejaría que se fuera. Nunca.

Terminaría por romperla a mi voluntad.

Y entonces ella se quedaría conmigo… Por voluntad propia.

Sino… Aún quedaban más personas en su vida que usaría para retenerla.

 _ **Nota de Autor: Hola a todo, ha pasado un largo tiempo… ¡Lo sé! El problema de que no pudiera subir este One-Shot fue uno: que tenía muchos exámenes encima; y dos: que tenía tres historias diferentes pensadas y escritas para Butch. Sip… Tres. Fue difícil y complicado para mi escribir sobre él. La verdad no sé porque, pero siempre se me venían a la cabeza diferentes versiones de él: una era vanidosa y arrogante, la otra era totalmente traumado y el último era un loco completamente de atar encerrado en un lugar. Pero al final ganó esta versión. Y esta historia.**_

 _ **Espero y les guste porque me esforcé mucho para que tuviera sentido en mi cabeza (con tantas versiones de Butch a veces me confundía con sus pensamientos y motivos), pero pues bueno. Hice lo que pude y lo que mi imaginación me dio.**_

 _ **Para aclarar, no creo que Butch ame a Buttercup, él solo la desea obsesivamente, porque cree que en ella puede verse. Y es una narcisista total como podrán darse cuenta, jaja. Esta obsesionado y si algún día se aburre de ella… Yo digo que la mata. Hay que ser honestos. Mientras nuestra Buttercup está completamente atrapada y amenazada. Ella se acuesta con él para complacerlo (y para que no le haga más daño a sus seres queridos) y no podemos negar que su cuerpo responde a él, pero en verdad lo odia y en cuanto tenga la oportunidad… Lo destruirá.**_

 _ **Pobres. No veo un final feliz para ellos u.u**_

 _ **Bueno por favor díganme que opinan y espero que haya valido la pena la espera.**_

 _ **Gracias.**_

 _ **Sorceri.**_


End file.
